


Extenuating Circumstances

by Ethereal_Red



Series: Tentative Allies [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Red/pseuds/Ethereal_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes differences can't be easily set aside.</p><p>Spoilers for Jedi Consular, Shadow of Revan, Ziost, and Chapter 3 of KOTFE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extenuating Circumstances

In theory the task of organizing Ziost’s mass evacuation was supposed to be the military’s responsibility; in reality most of the troops were shocked unconscious, preoccupied with the Republic invasion, or under Vitiate’s thrall.  Thus it fell to the severely understaffed Sith Intelligence, and Lana in particular as the single Sith who remained unpossessed, to convince millions of terrified civilians that it was safer to fly straight into the orbiting Republic fleet than to stay in the specially built shelters scattered throughout the city.

Needless to say it wasn’t going well.

Lana leaned back and sighed in the privacy of the main security station, allowing herself to indulge in a brief moment of respite as she contemplated the situation.  Entire sectors were already out of reach due to the communications breakdown and there were reports of small riots in the local area, particularly around Agent Kovach’s last known location. 

After his work with the droids proved unsuccessful Kovach had contacted her and requested permission to free any slaves in public holdings.  Ordinarily Lana might’ve hesitated, duty demanding she tend to true Imperials first, but the sight of a uniformed officer unlocking every slave cell in the city might help convince citizens of the severity of the situation.

“Kovach is fine.  He’s managed to free most of the slaves and convinced a local official to help with the evacuation efforts.”

Lana jumped and turned, one hand darting to her lightsaber as the other filled with lightning.  She only marginally relaxed upon recognizing the figure in the doorway.

“Barsen’thor,” Lana said warily.  “I’m surprised you’re still here.”

Surro’s battered Force signature had departed Ziost some hours ago; she was presumably well on her way to Tython by now, with Theron no doubt hovering over her.  It was strange that Barsen’thor, eternally loyal to her Order and by all accounts an expert in countering Dark side mind manipulations, hadn’t left with them.

“Lives are no less valuable for the factions they associate with,” the other woman said quietly as she moved into the room.  One of the Jedi’s so-called shadows, even in such close proximity her presence in the Force was almost undetectable despite the power Lana knew she possessed.  “I came here to help – that hasn’t changed.”

“I…”  Lana looked back at the chaos unfolding on the security monitors.  “If you truly want to help I won’t stop you, but I doubt many people will willingly listen to a Jedi.”

“That’s not a problem,” the Jedi unclasped her brown cloak and draped it over a chair.  Underneath she wore a plain gray tunic and black trousers tucked into dark, calf-length boots, a relatively inconspicuous outfit if not for the double-bladed lightsaber at her hip.  “This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve pretended to be Sith.”

Lana frowned, wondering if she should demand more details, but Barsen’thor had already turned and vanished from sight.

 

* * *

 

_“Almost… almost…”  Theron’s muttering was punctuated by rapid clicks as his fingers flew over the keyboard in an effort to keep the lab’s automated blast doors open.  “And... NO!”_

_Lana looked up at Theron’s horrified shout, just in time to see the last blast door standing between Jedi and freedom slam shut.  Barsen’thor skidded to a halt, arms windmilling as the floor heaved under her feet, and regarded the thick metal with an impassive face._

_“Don’t say anything about becoming one with the Force,” Theron hissed into his com as he worked furiously at the console.  “Don’t.  I just need a second; this is no time to give up.”_

_Barsen’thor pursed her lips.  “There is—”_

_“No death because you’re_ not going to die _.  I’m not telling Sa—the Jedi Council I let you die in an exploding underwater lab.”_

_(Lana blinked at Theron’s odd stutter and glanced at him curiously.  Shan was a common Republic surname so she hadn’t thought much of it at first, but perhaps the agent had some sort of connection to the Jedi Grandmaster.  It was worth investigating.)_

_“—nothing to worry about,” Barsen’thor said placidly.  “The Force is with me, Theron.  I’ll be alright.”_

_Theron’s only response was to hunch down further over the console, his fingers almost a blur as he furiously attacked the lab systems.  Meanwhile Lana stepped around him and leaned forward for a better look at the screen, watching carefully as the Jedi braced herself against the wall and raised her hand._

_The blast door shuddered violently under the first blow, bent alarmingly under the second, and blew open with the third.  Barsen’thor glanced up at the wall-mounted camera and for a brief moment her pale eyes seemed to meet Lana’s stare through the security feed.  Then she darted through the jagged hole and towards the waiting shuttle._

 

* * *

 

“I believe that worked,” Barsen’thor took a deep breath, shoulders slumping after the holoprojector turned off in the face of Vitiate’s glare.  Then she glanced at Lana and straightened once more.  “I feel him reaching for me.”

Lana looked at the Jedi’s serene face and tried to imagine what it was like to be the sole focus of Vitiate’s attention.  The pain in her head had alleviated some time ago, presumably due to the former Emperor having dismissed her and turned elsewhere, but Lana could remember all too vividly how tiny and insignificant she felt before the cold, ancient power – and that was when she’d been one of many under his attention, his focus spread thin over the entirety of Ziost.

It took her only a moment to figure out what words to say but Barsen’thor was already halfway to the door.  Lana watched her leave in silence.

Perhaps it was for the best – platitudes and expressions of concern were best reserved for friends and allies.  It was unlikely that Barsen’thor, though almost certainly the latter as long as they shared common interests, would ever fall into the former.

 

* * *

 

_“I trust Theron,” Barsen’thor didn’t quite raise her voice but there was a stiffness that hadn’t been there before.  “I do not trust you.”_

_Lana couldn’t entirely hide her flinch; she hastily disguised it with a scowl and crossed her arms.  “Trust that my goals are the same as yours.  Try to see beyond your personal feelings,_ Master Jedi _– we cannot afford to lose this chance, which we almost certainly will if you run off on a rescue mission.”_

_The Force suddenly shifted and Lana flexed her fingers, preparing to summon lightning.  Barsen’thor’s display of power back on Manaan was still fresh in her mind but if they were to fight then Lana would give it her all, if only to make the stubborn Jedi see that this was indeed the best course of action.  But the expected attack never came; a moment later the Force stilled once more as the Jedi shook her head and left without another word._

 

* * *

 

“We need to understand the connection Vitiate established with this Jedi so we can stop it or exploit it,” Lana spoke to Theron but shot a pleading look at Barsen’thor, who stood nearby with her hands clasped.  This was likely the only chance they had at discovering the secret behind what was possibly Vitiate’s most feared power, the power to completely control someone from within.  Surely she realized what was at stake here?

“Yeah and let me guess, the process is ‘invasive’,” Theron shook his head with a disgusted expression, like he hadn’t just casually dismissed a potential source of highly valuable information that might save the galaxy simply because it made him feel bad.  “Hasn’t she been through enough?”

“We’ve bought ourselves some time, that’s all.  We can’t risk the fate of the galaxy just to assuage your guilt,” Lana turned fully to Barsen’thor, meeting the Jedi’s passionless gaze and pushing sincerity into her words.  “If this were not Surro, but rather you, I know you would agree without hesitation.  That is who you are – and more importantly that is who the Jedi are.”

“Oh, now you’re appealing to the Jedi Code?” Theron’s scowl deepened.  “Funny, I seem to remember you going on about how wrong it is.  Did I ever tell you about that, Barsen’thor?  Our lord here took issue with some—”

“Every ideology has at least some merit,” Lana interrupted, struggling to keep calm.  “And in this I agree with the Jedi.  ‘There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.’  That is what you say, correct?”

“I…”  Barsen’thor winced and glanced away, eyes softening with some indecipherable emotion as she looked at the armored Jedi sprawled on the floor.  Then she took a deep breath and turned back to Lana with an almost apologetic expression.  “Master Surro goes with Theron.”

Lana blinked.

“You’re kidding,” she said blankly.  “Please tell me you’re kidding.”  The generated lightning storm and subsequent battle had both been quite loud, perhaps she’d suffered an ear injury without realizing...

Barsen’thor adhered to the Jedi Code in a stricter sense than any other Jedi Lana had ever met; while this meant they naturally had irreconcilable differences Lana thought she at least knew what those differences were.  Of course she supposed the Republic frowned on what they believed to be ‘invasive’ procedures, but these were extenuating circumstances.  A Senator might throw a tantrum over it but surely a Jedi could see…?

“I cannot speak for Master Surro,” Barsen’thor said softly, her voice almost inaudible.  “I can speak only for myself – but it is not me you require.”

 

* * *

 

 

This was ridiculous.

Lana keyed in the code she’d lifted from a guard and watched as the contraption before her whirred to life.

There were others who’d disappeared under similar circumstances, others who were possibly frozen in this very prison – the former Emperor’s Wrath, perhaps, or Darth Nox.  With time constraints and the possibility of carbonite poisoning Lana could only risk rescuing one prisoner; it would be much easier to find someone she knew how to work with.

Lana punched in a number and stepped back as one cell was lowered down to slot neatly in place at the end of the walkway. 

They hadn’t exactly trusted each other even at the best of times, and Lana was more than aware of how much she’d changed since the last time they met.  Then, of course, there was the issue of what exactly happened leading up to the carbonization, events which may or may not have influenced the Jedi’s mindset.  Without knowing the details she was essentially going in blind.

Lana drew the specially modified blaster from her hip, clicked a vial of antidote into the chamber, and set the machine to thaw.

There was a pained cry, a gasp that sent dust motes reeling, and pale eyes blinked open for the first time in five years.

“L… Lana?”

“Catch your breath and get ready,” Lana handed over a double-bladed lightsaber – it was not Barsen’thor’s, which had been lost with the Jedi herself all those years ago, but it was serviceable enough.  “We need to go.”

 


End file.
